camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HollowAvarice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HollowAvarice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 07:06, 2 April 2011 Help Right now, we're still working on decided how the wiki will work, and building it. Ideas are appreciated. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 16:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can get a character if you want, but there's not much to do with it yet. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The cabins are okay right now. What I'm having trouble with is what people do after they join a cabin. Any ideas would be good great. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 21:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have none of that. All that's here is the character creation and the cabins. That's it. That's why I need ideas and suggestions so bad. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way, if you want a character, I recommend getting him/her soon, because positions are going to be harder to get once the wiki is used by a lot of people. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What we need is simply something to do. You can work on any idea you have. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) When you first heard about the Camp Half-Blood RPG Wiki, is there anything specific you were excited about doing, or hoping you could do? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for making the cabins. We might have another hundred users pour in if my plans go smoothly. We're going to need a lot of positions. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not the really minor gods. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you have any ideas for anything people can do after they join a cabin? So far you can learn to fight monsters, learn to use weapons, and go on quests. We need more. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I made a forum called The Big House. I was actually planning to do that. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Prometheus Cabin Hey Hollow I'm working on the Prometheus cabin and i figured we could work together on it How about you come up with his cabin i got his counselor power all figured out. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I already made the cabin just give a description to his cabin and any other powers and the treaty and that will be it. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice don't make any more friendly titan cabins till we get the okay from Tbua or Perseus TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey your pretty good at making the cabin descriptions how about you work on Eurus's cabin description and have an inverted vase that represents their father with a bowl under neath to cath the falling water. Since Eurus is the god of the East wind that represents warmth and rain. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 03:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw the titan-cabin thing. It's fine. Only the friendly ones though. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 03:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright i just finished do the Asteria cabin, she's the goddess of space necromancy and prophetic dreams could you do the cabin descript for her and that will be the last cabin we do for a while. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Asteria's symbol was the falling star. Treaty? Do you want to have a treaty? Your Cabin and my Apollo Cabin? You decide on the privilege exchange 'cause I'm bad at it. Roxas Xion Axel 20:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey not sure if you saw my message but could you please write a descript for the Asteria cabin on what the cabin looks like? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) make it a more dicord-y power please.........something that links to the God [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ok.........remember not very powerful ones and also strong-willed people may be able to resist them [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i mean you can't illusio-ate an army of dragons..........and strong-willed people can see through the simpler ones..........so make logical ones [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) that and like if i killed a person earlier and you put him as an illusion i may figure it out [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) or............i would be like .......okk then...bye..............strong-wills count [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) lol.........who?????[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) kidding............ok.......just don't go overboard [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) no prob[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nike and Apollo Cabin? - Treaty? Do you want to have a treaty? Ur Nike Cabin and my Apollo Cabin? You can decide on the terms (privilege exchange) 'cause I'm bad at it. Roxas Xion Axel 20:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You seem interested in quests. See here and here to learn about them. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. And the someone is me and maybe a few other users. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Alliance of Harmonia and Nike cabins Let's. Got it memorized? 06:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) well for now i have no problems to face, but can i ask if i can be claimed as a daughter of poseidon? Mikmak28 12:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ok. Mikmak28 05:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) alliance Robbie, it has come to my attention that you, the counselor of the Nike cabin, have made an alliance with the Athena cabin for capture the flag. I think that it would be a very strategic move for us to be on the same side. I propose that we make an alliance for capture the flag. To me Luck and Victory seem like a great mix. If this is not in your best interest I am open to other ideas. Jake McDonald Thank you for pointing that out. Miss Desrosiers 12:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Miss Desrosiers i realized hades had 1 and the others had 2 and 3...........so i created 1................everybody wants to be Zeus' kid...not hades [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep everyone wants power and not to be cool yet powerful. Friggin Zeus.... He's not so cool... TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 13:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) uh what?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) can you make ma a prophecy.................posedidon goes a step to far and Zeus banishes him from Olympus............Poseidon does not want to fight and kill billions..............that is a last resort..................so he gives me a quest to convinse Zeus and the other gods..................maybe I have to do labors [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be the permanent Oracle? 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Quest Flame and I are talking about doing a quest, should we make our own prophecy or is there someone to do it? We have an idea why we need to go on the quest. We haven't worked out all the details yet, but essentially someone has stolen something that causes there to be day time (so I need to talk to Apollo's cabin, cuz this could involve them too), and it has caused endless night, our parents are being blamed for it, as Hecate is the goddess of the moon and Nyx is the goddess of the night, but it wasn't them, so they need us to find out who did it and return the sun object to Apollo before night lasts forever. That's really all we've worked out so far.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) me and alien and probably Tsumi/Nolan/Moodle..............unless you want to come?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ask alien..............actually you me and Tsumi and Alien[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want to be the permanent Oracle, then you can make a new mortal character for it. Just tell me if you want to. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 19:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) #all kinds of monsters..............but simple ones...............no need to scare the newbies #thank you for saying i do some work #we need to form a Slap and Smack gang [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) yep[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) post it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) let me see all[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 22:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC)